The Nameless King
History: The Nameless King is a legend. One of the few men known not only across the entire continent, but beyond the sea aswell. Few know where he came from, and even among those that claim they do there is much dispute. Some say he was born in Ebresh, and that he was chosen by the gods to unite the kingdoms and end the wars that had plagued them. Others say he was a scourge sent across the sea to punish those who held to the old ways instead of embracing the science and progress made in faraway lands. Where he came from matters little. What matter were his deeds. The first recorded sighting of King Ebresh, for the kingdom was re-named in his honour, was in the wild and untamed lands to the west. He came from nowhere. No scout had reported that the western savages had chosen a new high chieftan, nor had any scout warned the kings of the east of the army that was amassed. Like a tidal wave the savages fell upon the defenders of the great barrier. While this would have been a grave threat to the east in the years before it would still have been a beatable one. However, when the army of savages reached the barrier their leader merely lifted his hand and the earth trembled before him. The grand wall, built over several hundred year span, was brought down in mere seconds. The army of Ebresh marched on, falling upon the unprepared east like a flood. All who challenged the king were brought low in sieges that lasted but a few days. However, in these days it is said that the king restrained his seemingly limitless power. Some scholars believe the king had only just attained the powers of magic, others claim he merely wished to harm as little as possible of his future kingdom. Whatever the reason, his restraint would crumble with the death of Rew. Rew had been the closest ally the king had ever known. It is said that without her aid the king would have never been able to unite the barbarian tribes, despite his power. She quickly grew to become general of his armies, knowing the troops and the fortifications they would face better than most among her people. The king treasured her dearly, treating her as if she was his own sister, and when the nobles of what is today the swamps of Rew sought to end his conquest by having her murdered there was no mercy to be found. The king showed the world what he was capable of, and for the first time the kingdoms of the east saw him not as a barbarian to be beaten back, but as a hellish abomination there would be no stopping. The great mansions, beautiful gardens, high walls. All of it was devoured in a sea of toxic sludge, drawn into the earth until only their spires remained in what would come to be known as The Swamps Of Rew. The king marched on, his men too afraid or impressed to leave his side. The other nobles attempted to flee, only to be butchered by their own in hopes of pleasing the god king. Soon king Ebresh stood at the end of the land he had set out to conquer. His path to greatness had been planned with great intentions, laid upon blood, and paved with the bones of his foes. Here, in this secluded half-island he would build his capital. The Forge. As the king grew older, he became more and more desperate. The king had no children of his own, nor would he ever have any. His terrible powers had rendered him sterile. As the king despaired over his predicament he soon found his solution. One day, while polishing his sword, he cut his finger. When his blood dripped upon the morning dew the grass began to grow at a rapid pace! The king had his answer. His royal smith came to forge many golden discs. Five hundred, or so the historians of that time claim. All drenched in the blood of the king and imbued with his essensce. When his faithful royal guard wielded the discs, using a secret combination given to each of them, they could unleash fractions of the king's power. While far weaker than their sire the knights would ensure that his legacy lived on. And so, with his empire built and ruled for many centuries, with his knights armed with the tools to uphold his legacy, and with his arcane constructs wandering the land to keep the peace, the king left. He cast off his royal garments, choosing instead to wear his travelers garb, repaired by the royal seamstress, to go on what he called his final conquest. The king left behind a kingdom that would remain united for several hundred years more until it fractured into smaller states. While most believe the king is dead there are some among the doomsayers found on each streetcorner that claim the king will return to once again unite his empire and claim the throne. But could such rumors be true?